du haut de ces yeux 8 millenaires nous contemplent
by Yugai
Summary: inspiration vampire knight, quand deux vieux vampires font de la résistance, le patriarche s'énerve... One Shot.


**Du haut de ces yeux, huit millénaires nous contemple.**

J'étais vampire depuis si longtemps, je me rappelle à peine avoir été humaine, et pourtant, je ne fais pas partie de la première génération : les Nosferatus. Ces vampires que personne n'a transformé. Ah, et je les tuais, quand j'étais humaine, mon job, c'était de les exterminer. Ma famille a tellement bien fait son boulot que mon maître est officiellement le dernier des Nosferatus. Et moi, je le protège, le monde peut se montrer hilarant n'est ce pas ?

Enfin, nous sommes en route pour aller voir un « sang pur », comprenez : un bébé qui se prend pour un adulte. Même si ces jeunes vampires n'ont pas de sang humains dans les veines, leur capital pouvoir s'est tellement dilué que ce ne sont que de pales copies de ce que les vampires étaient à la belle époque. Ces « sang purs » se trouvent au sommet de la pyramide qui classe les vampires en fonction de la quantité de sang humain dans leur veines. S'ils savaient.

Cet ordre de buveurs de sang est dirigé par un conseil de vieux vampires (encore une fois comprenez : quelques siècles ) appelés anciens. Parmi eux, le patriarche, maitre de l'organisation. Je déteste cet homme, il ne souhaite qu'une chose, nous asservir pour que le monde le craigne. Quel dommage que le vieillissement ait fait son apparition chez eux, leur espérance de vie ne dépasse plus guère 3000 ans pour les sang purs, 500 ans pour les aristocrate et 200 à peine pour les autres. Dans le meilleur des cas.

Pour contrebalancer cette « activité vampirique » les humains ont fait appel à un groupe de chasseurs ( mes descendants je pense ) pour tenter de limiter la reproduction de ce qu'ils appellent les monstres. Question de point de vue, pour moi, rien ne détruis plus que l'homme et ses merveilleux idéaux, donc...

Nous voici devant le patriarche, qui nous demande ( nous ordonne ) d'aller rendre visite à une demoiselle ( pour fiançailles éventuelles ) et de la protéger (excuse bidon ) des hommes qui la harcèle ). comme si sa garde n'était pas suffisante.

Nous nous sommes mis en route le soir même, trop content de quitter ces vieillards avide de pouvoir. La pauvre fille, Mlle Tsubaki, sang pure,... n'a aucune chance. Shun, mon maitre, ne cherche pas de compagne. Nous avons décidé il y a deux ou trois mille ans de ne plus nous mélanger. Ça finit en lutte de pouvoir à chaque fois. On reste entre nous. Ah, ça y est, on arrive. Toute à mes pensées, je ne m'était pas rendue compte de notre allure. C'est vrai que de nos jours, les moyens de transports ont vraiment évolués : voiture, train, avion... Mais je préfère quand même monter à cheval.

Une grande ( très ) maison, avec des fleur ( un million ) et des serviteurs ( deux millions ! ) nous est apparue. Les terres Noda sont proche du conseil et en périphérie des centres de pouvoirs ( stratégiques, quoi ). Si je n'était pas si vieille, j'aurais presque pu croire que Shirley Temple en personne descendit nous accueillir, toute anglaise dehors. Une petite chose blonde, blanche, avec de la dentelle partout ( yeurk ). Faut s'assumer pour porter un truc comme ça et pas avoir l'air d'un emballage dragée ( mode meringue quoi ). J'ai eu une poupée dans le temps... Je m'égare là, donc Shirley ( Tsubaki ) en parfaite maitresse de maison (parent commodément en voyage ) nous invita à prendre le thé.

C'est pas que je suis une sauvage ou autre, hein, mais rester des heures à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, boire du pisse mémé et parler chiffon, merci, mais non merci. De toutes façon, l'invitation ne semblait pas me concerner tant que ça : elle a attrapé le bras de Shun ( première erreur ), m'a congédiée d'un geste de la main (deuxième erreur ) en me disant que je pouvais aller dans le quartier des domestiques me rafraichir ( erreur fatale ) puis que je pouvais rentrer, elle s'occupait de mon maitre ( game over ). Il s'est dégagé brusquement et est venu se planter à mes côtés sous l'œil d'une vampire qui ne savait que faire ( prend ça sal*** ! ).

on s'est regardé un quart de seconde et on a fait demi tour. C'est là que ça a dégénéré : une vingtaine de gars sont sortis de nulle part ( pas vu, pas senti, pas entendu ) et nous ont canardé avec des tueuses de flics ( balles creuses, très, très douloureux ) plaqué argent. Je le vis tomber juste avant que le ciel devienne noir.

* ellipse, désolée de l'attente *

je suis revenue à moi dans un..., un..., bon d'accord, je laisse tomber. Si je choppe le train qui m'est passé dessus, Ouh ma tête. Dolliprane siouplait. Non ? Bon, tant pis, j'aurais essayé. Donc, me voilà enfermée ( et enchainée ) dans un charmant quatre murs avec vue sur une vraie fausse fenêtre : une ouverture grillagée donnant sur un couloir. J'espère que Shun s'en est mieux tiré que moi, en même temps, je pense que la meringue n'a pas trop intérêt à le malmener, surtout si elle veut une bague. Si seulement barbie n'avait pas mis ken dans la tête de toutes les filles de la planète... Ah, j'ai de la visite !

Un type ( ou ce qu'il en reste après dix ans de fast food ) est entré dans la cellule ( neurones connectés, ALLELUIAH ) pour me décrire ce qu'il allait me faire quand je le supplierait de me nourrir. Tu peux toujours courir pauv'type. Il m'a aussi appris que j'étais sous la résidence ( vilaine Shirley ) et que j'étais devenue le jouet des gardes ( hum hum ). C'est quand il a commencé à baisser son pantalon ( XXXXXXXL ) que j'ai vomi, trop d'horreur tue l'horreur. Je vais faire des cauchemars pendant 40 ans avec ça. Au moins je sais où je suis et combien de temps j'ai dormi ( deux semaines ), saleté de munitions.

S'il pensait que j'étais affamée, il n'en a pas pas eu pour son fric, l'avantage d'être un vieux vampire, c'est que les quantités nécessaires à boire diminue avec le temps. Je peux tenir des mois avec quelques gouttes de sang, et je m'étais nourrie juste avant de partir. Ça me laisse de la marge pour la suite. D'abord la chaine ( fastoche ), une fois libre, j'ai assommé Mr. Tas de graisse et j'ai tranquillement pris les escaliers vers la résidence ( barbie va faire une attaque ).

il se trouve qu'elle ne me pensait pas capable de m'échapper ( vexant, mais pratique ) donc il n'y avait pas un chat en dehors de mon geôlier. J'ai débarqué dans le salon comme une fleur, la baffe que je lui ai collée était moins élégante. À côté d'elle, Shun, drogué, me fixait sans me voir. À ça, une seule solution, du sang, mon sang. Étant la seule humaine qu'il ait transformé, le lien entre nous me permets ce genre de petit miracle. À peine lui ais-je présenté mon cou qu'il m'a sauté dessus ( non, pas comme ça ! è.é ), mordue sans ménagement et quasiment vidée de mon sang ( mais pas tout à fait quand même ). De nouveau sur pieds ( ou à peu près ) il m'a dit de trouver mes affaires, Tsubaki a tenté de lui faire du charme, deuxième baffe ( non, c'est pas moi ). Je crois que c'est la première fois que je le vois lever la main sur une femme.

Furieux, était trop faible pour décrire l'état de mon maitre, un vrai volcan prêt à exploser. Quand il est comme ça, on peut juste attendre qu'il se calme. J'ai donc commencé à compter. Il a desserré les dents à 57 milliards passés. Note : je la ferme toujours, pas folle. Puis il a respiré un grand coup et s'est excusé. Je lui ai dit qu'il n'avait pas à le faire. Surprise ! Il m'a serré dans ses bras, terrible, je me sens si bien. Je ferme les yeux et respire à fond, j'adore son odeur. C'est la première fois qu'il y a un tel contact entre nous., gênée, je tente de me dégager mais il me retient. Il semble s'apercevoir de ma gêne et finit par me laisser m'éloigner. Un peu plus et je l'embrassais.

Après ça, nous avons quitté la demeure de Shirley, non sans avoir oublié faire le ménage ( un bon gros feu de brousse, hyper décapant ). Chacun sur un cheval de l'écurie, nous sommes partis au grand galop jusqu'à la maison du patriarche. Il a osé jouer les étonnés, ça n'a pas trop plu. Shun lui a dit de faire une croix définitive sur notre soutien ( O.O moi aussi ). Que le monde des vampires était seul désormais. Comprenant son erreur, le patriarche s'est confondu en excuses. Trop tard. Nous nous lavions les mains de ces êtres gerbant.

Ils n'avaient visiblement pas envie de nous retourner la politesse, nous croyant désolidarisés du conseil, des dizaines d'invitations affluèrent chez nous (devinez où ils ont pêché l'adresse, sale vioc ! ), nous avions beau refuser ( gentiment, puis un peu moins ) les papiers continuaient à pleuvoir. Avant de péter un câble, nous avons décidé de nous retirer là où personne ne nous suivrait. Nous avons déployé nos ailes ( et hop ! ) direction le manoir. C'est une propriété que nous avons acheté il y a environ 1800 ans. Beaucoup de terrain ( vive la chasse ) et de pièges ( vive moi ) dissuadent en général les importuns. Je reconnais me faire un plaisir de finir le boulot ( plus ou moins proprement ) quand ça ne suffit pas.

Comme même le patriarche ignore tout de cet endroit, vive la paix. Malheureusement, l'assemblée des vamps a lieu dans un mois ( et devinez qui doit faire acte de présence ? ), nous ne pouvons pas y échapper. Enfin, pour le moment je ne veux pas y penser. Le plus dur reste de protéger mon maitre ( hyperactif chronique ) sans me faire repérer ( syndrome de menstruations... sans menstruations ) et de le faire bien. J'ai de l'expérience mais là, je me suis faite avoir : qui aurait cru qu'un piaf se transformerait en cette saleté de goule ( carnivore, la goule ). Elle m'a chopée à la gorge au moment où je me suis placée entre elle et mon maitre.

Je me souviens ( vaguement ) lui avoir arraché la tête et ensuite le néant. Lorsque j'ai ouvert les yeux, Shun était à mon chevet ( autant vous dire que j'ai pris sur moi pour ne pas hurler ), me tenant la main. Je suis restée dans les vaps deux semaines ( Aie ) avec la gorge ouverte ( Aie bis ). Je n'oublierais jamais le regard qu'il m'a lancé à ce moment là, pour une fois, j'eus l'impression d'être indispensable à quelqu'un. Il m'a ensuite présenté son cou ( O.O ) fait rarissime car en général je le rembarre sec. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'attache à moi. Sauf que là, je ne suis vraiment pas en mesure de faire la difficile. Je bois son sang ( et paf ! Ça fait des chocapics ) et me retrouve happée par son ressenti.

Toutes ses pensées, ses émotions, ses envies sont passées en moi. Et je ne tenais pas à savoir à quel point il est amoureux de moi. Je ne suis pas comme lui, il m'a transformée, je ne peux être qu'un serviteur, même s'il souhaite le contraire. Le pire, c'est qu'en buvant mon sang, il sait à quel point c'est réciproque et impossible entre nous. 8 000 ans pour ne pas pouvoir toucher notre âme sœur, la punition est un peu dure, je trouve. Il se fiche de mon rang mais mon sang ne peut pas mentir, je suis spéciale, suite à ma mutation, mais je ne suis pas une Nosfératu. Je veux rester à ses côtés, mais je ne pense pas pouvoir me contenir encore longtemps. Il sera bientôt temps de le quitter pour qu'il puisse refaire sa vie.

Le sommet hémoglobine est arrivé ( Hou-rra ) nous sommes de corvée de smile et de léchage de cul ( les autres, hein, pas nous ). J'ai décidé de partir ( seule ) après la conférence. Je rumine quand je sens une aura similaire à celle de Shun. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Je me dirige vers la source de l'émanation et tombe... sur un Nosfératu ? Alors là, je ne capte plus rien, ils n'ont pas tous disparus à part Shun ? Lorsqu'il arrive, je le sens aussi perplexe que moi, mais heureux aussi ( normal ). Il s'appelle Shimizu et est venu avec sa fille, Natsume, Nosfératu elle aussi. C'est à ce moment là que je réalisait, elle n'avait pas 1 000 ans.

En procréant, les Nosfératus ont soit un enfant humain, soit un enfant Nosfératu (0,001% de chances seulement ). Shun leur demande quelque chose. Ils me regarde longuement puis hochent la tête. Che passa ? J'y pige plus rien, ils ont tous les trois disparus ( allez savoir où ) pendant deux bonnes heures. En revenant, ils sont épuisés, mais satisfaits. Shun s'avance vers moi et me tend un verre plein de sang.

« bois. »

Je m'exécute avec méfiance. La réaction de tarde pas : douleur, je m'effondre ( ça devient une habitude ). Je me réveille dans une chambre avec mes trois bourr... pourquoi je sens les auras de toutes les personnes présentent dans l'immeuble ? C'est impossible, je n'ai pas une conscience suffisamment aigüe des autres pour ça. Shun s'avance vers moi et se pose à mes côtés.

Ayame ( mon nouveau nom ), je veux que tu m'écoute calmement ( rêve mon pote ! ).

« tu es l'une des notre maintenant »

( ? )

« pardon ? »

( mieux ). Mon maitre ( qui ne l'est plus vraiment ) me répète que je suis l'une des leurs, le mélange des sangs a achevé la mutation. Je suis une Nosfératu. À ce stade, j'ai besoin d'un whisky. Le temps que l'info me monte au cerveau, Shimizu et Natsume se sont retirés. Lui est resté, seul cela compte. Il me regarde et seuls ses yeux trahissent la fièvre qui le consume. Je tends la main, prend la sienne ( et réussis à ne pas m'évanouir ). J'apprécie la chaleur de ses doigts, il se rapproche, attend quelque chose. Le contre coup peut être. Je souris, je suis incapable de parler, de ça au moins, je suis certaine. Mais il est là, mon monde est là.

Une, deux, trois, … heures passèrent sans que l'un de nous fassent le moindre mouvement. Je fus celle qui brisa le calme de la nuit.

« c'est pas un rêve ? »

« non »

De là, je me suis retrouvée dans ses bras ( OMG ! ). J'essaie de me dégager mais il me tient bien. Et il lâche sa bombe, il me demande s'il y a autre chose entre nous. Non, il n'y en a plus. Je peux enfin écouter mon cœur ET ma tête ( alléluia ) même si tout ce temps de retenue ne disparaitra pas comme ça. Sauf qu'il m'a embrassé, pas un piou, un vrai baiser ( avec manque d'oxygène et tout et tout ) et que j'y ai répondu ( et pas qu'un peu). F*ck la retenue. À ce compte là, je veux mon maitre. Lui aussi, visiblement. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'éloigne.

Il m'a recouchée,et est venu avec moi, m'a embrassé ( d'ailleurs je ne sens plus mes lèvres ), mais n'a pas voulu me brusquer ( ça, c'est gentil ). Me sachant vierge depuis 8 000 ans, je pense qu'il ne veux pas me faire peur. C'est ainsi que je me suis endormie dans ses bras pour la première fois. Mes rêves deviennent réalité. J'espère juste que ça ira plus loin que minuit. Le lendemain, je suis allée trouver les autres. Ils n'avaient pas l'air si content de ne pas être seuls au monde. Pourquoi donc ? Deux bras sont apparus dans mon champs de vision, Shun m'a prise dans ses bras, le visage de Natsume s'est fermé ( Oh ho ). Shimizu me confirma que la demoiselle a fait une déclaration à mon maître, et elle s'est faite rembarrée.

Nous resterons donc tous les deux ( SUPER ! ) mais nous savons désormais qu'il existe une autre lignée. Figés dans nos 15 ans, la croissance de l'enfant s'arrête là où se trouve le géniteur. C'est pour ça que Natsume a environ 35 ans en apparence, comme Shimizu alors que Shun et moi avons l'apparence d'ado de 15-16 ans. ( bref ! ) Le manoir nous attend, seul pendant... pendant. Nous étions heureux mais le vieux n'avait pas encore renoncé. Il est arrivé avec la meringue, qui me lança un regard a tuer un bébé, et me planta une lame en plein cœur. Hier, ça m'aurait tuée, mais là, ça fait juste un mal de chien. Elle recule avec un air dégouté.

« non, impossible... »

et si, je la repousse d'un coup au thorax et... la brûle vive. Inattendu, mais efficace. Pendant qu'elle hurle et se débat ( inutilement ). J'entreprends de retirer l'épée de ma poitrine. À peine la lame hors de mon corps, la plaie s'est refermée, sans cicatrice ( ouais ! ). Et là, j'ai eu droit à mon deuxième câlin de la journée. Le patriarche me regarde comme si je suis une friandise. Il veut mon sang, je le sais. Je le regarde droit dans les yeux et lui dis de pas rêver. ( deuxième foudroyage de regard, je progresse ). Ce coup ci, on prend nos ailes à nos cou et direction chez nous en quatrième vitesse. Midnight airlines vous souhaite un agréable... bon d'accord j'arrête ( ^_^ ). Mais j'ai quand même la banane.

Le manoir est en miette. Nous avons entendu des explosions en série mais nous ne pensions pas que les gens auraient les cojones de s'en prendre directement à nous. ( suicidaire en gros ). Il ne le savent pas mais ils sont déjà mort, le manoir était notre dernier point de chute secret, notre sang hurle à la mort. La blessure m'a donné faim, la carte du menu a fait son apparition, Shirley est morte. Le patriarche, non, il est la prochaine étape. Ma résolution prise, les cadavres vont pleuvoir sur ma route. Je protègerais mon maitre, il est le seul qui soit important. Visiblement, il partage mon avis, je le vois à ses yeux, encore. Ils sont le miroir de son âme. Ça et le fait qu'il n'arrive pas à me cacher ses émotions.

Donc, demi tour, si nous éliminons les gêneurs, on aura la paix. On se retrouve devant le bâtiment où se tient l'assemblée, tout paraît étrangement silencieux. Effectivement, ils avaient tous mis les boots au loin, se doutant de notre réaction. Lâche, mais prévisible. Ils avaient même laissé les petits en plan. Nous les avons regroupés et envoyés dans un établissement où ils pourront grandir en paix puis nous avons traqué Shirley. Ma cible prioritaire. Elle n'était pas loin, voyageant avec tout son bordel, à peine une centaine de kilomètre à vol d'oiseaux. Il m'a laissé le plaisir de me la faire. J'ai foncé sur son escorte et les ai transformé en chiche kébab ( dédicace à Céline ^^ ) puis ai arrêté son carrosse. Encore une fois, elle me sous estima, cette fois ci, je m'assurais que ce serait la dernière.

Le toit vola au loin pendant qu'elle me trucidait l'oreille gauche. Elle était carbonisée, pas étonnant qu'elle se cache au fond de son moyen de transport, mais là, je n'avais pas franchement envie de faire dans la charité. Je l'ai simplement attrapée, secouée dans tout les sens pour la faire hurler de douleur et l'ai mordu sans ménagement aucun, la vidant comme une outre. La satisfaction de la chasse couplée au sentiment d'être débarrassée de ma rivale me rendis guillerette pendant quelques heures. Mais il fallait désormais trouver le patriarche, parce que nous ne pourrions vivre en paix qu'une fois cet homme mort.

Il semblait avoir disparu de la surface de la terre, certainement planqué dans l'un des abris du conseil. Loués soient mes donc de hacker qui me permirent de trouver la liste de tous les sites de retraites pour vampires important. Restait à les faire une par une, avec notre chance habituelle, il sera dans les dernières.

Mauvaise langue, nous l'avons trouvé dès le troisième essai, après avoir nettoyé les deux premiers de leurs occupants. Il a bien tenté de résister, le contraire aurait été décevant, mais nous sommes venus à bout de ses hommes en quelques minute. M'étant nourrie peu avant, je laissais le soin à Shun de se repaitre du sang de ce noblaillon plein de suffisance.

Une fois fait, nous sommes tout simplement partis au loin, disparaissant des radars pour toujours. Personnes ne nous a jamais retrouvé, et je suppose que depuis ces derniers 2 500 ans, personne ne se souvient de nous, excépté peut être Shimizu et Natsume, mais nous ne les avons pas revus non plus. Ils ont pris notre place dans la hiérarchie des vampires, notre seul souhait étant de leur voir l'éternité au pouvoir.

Fin.


End file.
